The Angel Seeker
by Alex311
Summary: This is a TWD AU Richonne flic with zombies and much more…. A whole lot more. I loved how Michonne looked in her Gala dress. She looked like an angel. I have also seen a few posts on tumblr where Michonne is referred to as Rick's light and he is the darkness and I have been wanting to write a story about Angel's and Demons for quite a while, so here it is. Some TWD characters will
1. They are here

**This is a TWD AU Richonne flic with zombies and much more…. A whole lot more. I loved how Michonne looked in her Gala dress. She looked like an angel. I have also seen a few posts on tumblr where Michonne is referred to as Rick's light and he is the darkness and I have been wanting to write a story about Angel's and Demons for quite a while, so here it is. Some TWD characters will be similar to the show and others will not. Rick does not have his southern accent (sorry!). I wrote this with his English one (not sorry, LOL). Rick and Michonne's relationship will be an interesting one especially since they are not on the same side. It is an extreme re-imagination of TWD, hope you enjoy ;-)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing TWD related, because if I did there would not be cliffhangers, LOL… Maybe**

 **_0_**

Most sounds in the vicinity were very low or practically non-existent as it approached two in the morning. The only sounds covering the fifty year old colonial were produced by the unyielding winds. Near a second story window, where three children slept, a thin tree branch would occasionally hit the glass. Despite the efforts of the emaciated branch, the children were deep in slumber. In an adjacent room lying in bed was the mother of two of the children, but unlike her offspring, she could not sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed as she fought back tears. She finally realized that her insomnia had defeated her and she rose from the bed to walk towards the window in her room. She could not see more than the darkness had allowed. Despite limited vision, she could hear the wind and knew the type of climate and temperature waited on the other side of the glass as she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"BAM!" The woman jumped and quickly turned around from facing the window and looked at her door. She knew that it was the sound of her front door opening up abruptly with great force. She quickly took a light blue knitted sweater that was resting on a chair near her bed and wrapped herself in it as she rushed through the door and down the stairs. She saw three figures running towards her. She stopped at the end of the staircase as one approached her and the other two went towards another direction in the home.

"Shane… What is it?... What happened?" The woman frantically asked as she tried to palm his face so he can look at her as his sweat covered his brow and he could not focus his eyes anywhere in particular. He did not want to look at her eyes fearing she can see his fear and hopelessness.

"Lori, we gotta go. They found us. We were just trying to get some supplies at the old church, but they were watching. They appear to have scouts or something everywhere… We barely made it out." Shane replied as he continued to look away.

"Only three of you returned… Where are the rest?" Lori asked as she fought back the hesitation to receive an answer to her inquire as her words sounded almost like a whisper, knowing that she would not like the answer.

Shane grabbed her hands from his face and gently pulled them down. He finally looked her in her eyes. "They got Jacqui, Dale and Jim. We all ran back to the RV but it was too late for them… They're gone…" Shane lowered his head followed by a loud sigh. Lori pulled him into an embrace as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Mom!... it's happening again!" A voice yelled from the top stair. Lori and Shane broke their embrace to look up towards the voice and saw the teen boy staring down at them.

"Is it Judy?... Again?" Lori questioned as she ran up the stairs, passed the boy and went straight to the room where the three children slept. Shane and the boy followed.

Once Lori was inside the bedroom, she quickly turned on the light and saw a teen girl standing next to the bed with a worried look and her arms folded. Her eyes were fixated on the small child on the bed. A six year old girl shaking with her eyes rolled up. Only the whites of her eyes were visible and haunting. Shane leaped towards the child and sat next to her. Lori followed Shane and held the child in a comforting embrace.

"Judy… Mommy is here honey." Lori said as she held Judy closer to her chest.

"They are coming….They are angry and they will kill everybody." Judy stated as she continued to convulse in her mother's embrace with her arms down. The child continued to repeat what she had said over and over, almost reminiscent of a chant but despite what she was saying she continued with her eyes rolled up and unaware that she was held by her mother as others watched on.

"We can't wait any more. We gotta go now!" Shane insisted.

Lori nodded quickly and told the other two kids to pack up hastily. Lori was about to place Judy on the bed when the child grabbed on to her arm and looked her straight in her eyes.

"They are here!" Judy said.

"BANG!... BANG!... BANG!" The sounds of gunshots echoed through the home. Lori looked at Judy as she held her in her arms. Lori's eyes were wide, her heartbeat moved so quickly she felt that her heart was going to jump out of her body. She held her daughter tightly as tears blinded her vision.

"Mom!" The teen boy stood at the doorway with a backpack draped over his right shoulder as he looked at his mother, waiting for the next move. "They're here. Carol and Gabriel are fighting them, but we don't have much time… And mom…"

"What is it Carl?" Lori asked as she watched the teen boy turn pale before her eyes.

"They're turned and they're out there too… Dale, Jacqui and Jim." Carl explained as he looked away, towards the floor.

Shane quickly grabbed Judy from her mother's embrace and stared at Lori. "We gotta go now!"

_0_

Shane held Judy while Carl and the other teen, Sophia, were right behind him as they all ran down the stairs. Shane met up with Gabriel and Carol who were downstairs shooting. Gabriel informed Shane that they were able to take down their former friends who were murdered and brought back to them as walking and hungry undead. Gabriel told Shane that they had to act fast and run to the car as he, Carl, Lori, Sophia and Carol shoot towards the ones responsible for their friend's untimely death. Gabriel assured Shane that they will cover him with gunfire as he rushed his daughter to the getaway car. Shane agreed with the idea. Once Gabriel opened the door, he ran to the porch and started shooting. The other armed companions followed Gabriel as they shot bullets and provided the protection for Shane and Judy. They shot their guns and walked quickly, on either side of Shane. They reached the station wagon and they all hurriedly jumped in the vehicle. Shane put the key in the ignition and turned, but there was no sound. He tried again, but found the same result as before.

"What's happening?... We can't wait out here!" Carol yelled from the backseat.

"Something is wrong. It's not turning on." Shane answered.

"We can't stay here!... Do something!" Lori screamed.

Shane tried to turn on the car again but to no avail. He began to hit the steering wheel as the others in the car stressed the importance of leaving quickly. Shane knew he had to do something.

"Stop!... Quiet! Everyone." Shane said as he looked out the windshield and then the driver side window. He noticed that everything was quiet and he could not see anyone around. He opened the driver side car door and began to exit the car slowly.

"Shane don't…" Lori whispered, but Shane looked back at her and placed his index finger on his lips.

"Carl, Gabriel and Carol, keep watch and have your guns ready. I'm gonna try to start this thing." Shane stated as he slowly came out of the driver side, looked around and then popped the trunk open.

Everything was quiet and the air was dry. There was no wind and no movement anywhere among the tall grass and trees. It was a very unsettling feeling creeping up Shane's spine. He looked at the engine, but could not find anything wrong. He asked Lori to try the ignition again, but the car did not start.

"What is goin' on?" Shane asked himself in a frustrated whisper.

"Lori!" Sophia yelled from the backseat of the car. She pointed at Judy who was having another seizure.

"They…. Are…. Here!" Judy said as Lori held her close.

"Ughhhh… Grrrr." An undead lunged on an unsuspecting Shane. He fell to the ground with it on top of him trying to bite him. Shane pushed the creature up and held its unrelenting jaws from his face.

"Shane!" Carl yelled as he tried to aim his gun towards the animated corpse. He was trying to get a good shot, but was quickly distracted as more walkers came upon the car. Carl, Gabriel and Carol began shooting as Shane wrestled with the walker on the ground.

"Take her and run!" Shane cried from the ground. Lori knew that she had to flee but was also hesitant as she watched her husband in peril.

"Now!" Shane shouted and Lori grabbed Judy, opened the passenger side car and ran towards the woods with Carl right behind her.

They reached an area in the woods with wide and tall trees. She looked at Judy who appeared to be asleep in her arms. She placed Judy against the bark of a tree and told Carl to stay with her as she ran back to help the others.

"Swoosh!" Something flew over them, Carl and Lori looked up, but it was still pretty dark and not much can be seen. Carl readied his weapon and they stood quiet. Lori and Carl looked around and without warning someone jumped behind them, startling Lori to the ground. Carl pointed his weapon, but it was slapped out of his hands with such force that he too fell to the ground. Lori and Carl fixed their eyes on the figure that stood before them and it was something that they had never seen before. He was very tall and stood over six feet, strong and held a large wide sword in one hand. His attire did not appear as something they had ever witnessed. It was dark and covered almost every inch of his body except for his hands and head. His stance was firm and strong, reminiscent of a soldier. Carl and Lori looked upon him with wide eyes and heavy breathing as they lay on the ground helpless.

"Where is she?... The Seeker?" The menacing stranger inquired.

"Please, just leave her alone… She's just a child." Lori pleaded as she tried to stand. In that very instant Lori looked behind the stranger and he turned to follow her gaze. There stood Judy staring back at the stranger. He commenced to walk towards the small child as she continued to stare at him.

"No!" Lori screamed and ran towards him, but with a simple move of his hand, he stopped her and then another move of his hand pushed her back to the ground. It was an invisible force or power that he governed.

Carl also attempted to run towards the man but met the same fate as his mother. As Carl and Lori lay on the ground screaming for Judy to run the strange tall man approached her at a slow pace. He tightened the grip of his sword on his left hand and grinned as he got closer.

"You have met your end Seeker." The man said as he stood upon the small child. She looked up at the armed stranger. He grabbed the handle of the sword with both hands and raised his arms up to deliver a fatal swipe.

"She's here." Judy said. A curious look came over the potential killer when silence came upon them and everything was still. A bright light appeared behind the child. It blinded the stranger and as he covered his eyes a blast of energy hit him on the chest sending him five feet away from the child and landing on his back.

He shook off the impact of the hit and gradually stood from the ground. He grabbed his weapon that lay next to him and was about to walk towards where the child last stood. Through the woods and the darkness appeared the child, but she was not alone. She held the hand of a female figure that glowed and brightened all around.

"He sent you?" The male stranger asked. He closed his eyes, pulled his shoulders forward and with a yell two large black wings came out of his back and were the length of six feet on each side. "Then I will destroy you as well." The male stranger tightened the grip of his weapon and was about to run towards them when he was struck by two shotgun rounds to his back making him fall to the ground once again. It was Shane and the others that managed to fight the undead enemies and make it to where Lori and the others were. Gabriel and Carol also unloaded on the potential executioner, rendering him overwhelmed where he had to extend his wings and fly away in the night.

Shane ran towards Lori and held her in an embrace. Carl stood from the ground and everyone looked at Judy and her new companion. They all looked at the new female stranger with wide eyes and opened mouths. She stood in a bright white outfit that covered her body with the exception of her hands and head. She had long beautiful dreadlocks, dark brown smooth skin, beautifully piercing brown eyes and a gentle welcoming smile with her alluring full lips.

"Shane… Who is she?... Can we trust her?" Carl asked.

Shane readied his weapon and pointed it at the beautiful stranger, the others did the same. "Are you one of them?" He inquired.

"Daddy, she's my friend. She's going to protect me." Judy stated as she looked up at the female stranger and smiled.

"Please don't fear me." The stranger stated as she addressed all that were present. "My name is Michonne and I have been sent to defend the Seeker. Shane slowly lowered his weapon and the others followed. Michonne looked at Judy and smiled.

Michonne looked up and stared at all the others. "There will be more. We must go now."

Shane nodded with agreement and they all left together to search for some form of vehicle and shelter.

_0_

Moments later, in the darkness appeared a male figure. He stood strong and confident, with piercing blue eyes, curly dark hair combed back and dressed all in black. He was accompanied by the male stranger that tried to execute the child earlier, known as Blake.

"They sent a new one, but she was one I haven't seen before. I had the child seconds from being a distant memory and then she appeared out of nowhere." Blake stated through gritted teeth.

The other male looked around and tilted his head as he noticed tracks leading him towards where they were headed. "He can send whoever he likes, but there will always be the same outcome." The stranger with the blue eyes began to walk towards the direction of the tracks.

"He sent someone different. Not like you or I, Rikart. I've never seen her before." Blake's words made Rikart turn and face him.

"Before she embarrassed you, did you get her name?" Rickart asked with a smirk.

Blake walked up close to Rikart with his brow low and his eyes dark and filled with anger. "I did not catch her name, but I will tell her mine right before she takes her last breath." Blake releases his dark wings and flies away.

Rikart does not gives importance to Blake's words or feelings on the matter and proceeds to look around where the battle with Blake had taken place. Rikart shakes his head and then looks up to the sky. "I presume you have graced us with another defender… So, let it begin." He pulled his shoulders forward to release his large dark wings, his blue eyes turned bright red and he flies towards the direction that their tracks lead.

 **_0_**

 **Yeah, this is quite out there, LOL. I wanted to reimagine Rick and Michonne, plus other TWD characters but in another scenario. Rikart is an ancient translation of Rick (Richard) and there is a purpose for it. There is much more to come and a lot will be explained. What do you think so far?  
Thanks for ready **


	2. The Messenger

"We need to continue… Don't look back." Michonne told her curious followers as they looked at her and then each other. Michonne walked up to a parked green van and stopped in front of it. "We will use this one; it is large enough to carry us all and we must gain the advantage and use this vehicle in order to advance our journey."

"Yeah, this is a good one…But just wait a damn minute … Who the hell are you supposed to be anyway?" Shane asked as Michonne turned to face him. He stood in front of Michonne, face to face.

"I understand your concerns and I will tell you more as soon as we are far from here and the Seeker is safe." Michonne stated with a soft smile. I will only borrow this automobile and then return it when our mission is done."

"Return it?... What do you mean?..." Shane looked at Michonne and then at Gabriel who in turn returned Shane's questioning glare with a shrug of his shoulders and a slight shake of his head. "How in the hell do you expect us to return this shit?"

"Shane!…" Lori called out to gain his attention. When Shane looked at her direction he saw Lori holding Judith who was shaking with her eyes rolled up. Shane ran over to them and took Judith out of Lori's embrace.

"She can feel them, they are coming." Michonne stated.

"Why her?" Lori inquired with tears in her eyes.

"I will provide more information later, but first I need to get her to safety." Michonne turned towards the hood of the van. She opened it and lifted it.

"Wait… We can't go anywhere without keys." Gabriel said as he approached Michonne. She looked at his direction while touching the motor of the vehicle. In a second, the van was on. She looked away, closed the hood and walked towards the passenger car door. Gabriel stood there and looked at the others.

"We must leave now!" Michonne commanded.

"Ok, let's get the fuck out of here!" Shane yelled. Lori entered the van and Shane placed Judith on her lap. Everyone else followed after and entered the van. Shane sat in the driver's side. He looked over to Michonne who was staring at him sternly. "What?" He inquired.

"I do not appreciate the negative language." Michonne shared and then looked forward.

"Are ya kiddin' me?... I can't say fuck?" Shane asked as he looked at Michonne and swallowed hard. Michonne cringed when he said the word again. "Well, that is what we are doin'… Getting the fuc…"

"Shane!... We gotta go!" Lori yelled from the back seat interrupting Shane.

"Um… Ok…" Shane grunted and nodded as he quickly rubbed his head. He put the gear in drive and drove off.

_0_

The group had driven for an hour without an actual destination. After some debating in the van where to go, Carol gave Shane directions to a cabin that Ed would stay at over night when he went fishing and hunting. It was secluded and off the grid. They also needed to rest and find supplies to sustain themselves.

In the cabin as Judith slept, Lori approached Michonne and wanted to know who she was and what was happening to her daughter.

"I get that she has been suffering with something for a while. Since she was three we noticed that there was something special about her." Lori shared as her companions listened and sat on the old and dusty furniture in the cabin.

"Yes, she is quite special. She was chosen at birth to be one." Michonne shared with a smile.

"I heard you call her the same thing that maniac called her before he tried… He tried to kill my little girl. He called her a 'Seeker.'… What exactly was she chosen for?" Lori inquired as she trembled in fear anticipating an answer she knew she would not be ready for.

"Yes, she is a Seeker." Michonne answered. "She was given a great gift. She can feel and see Pure Lights." Michonne smiled when she noticed Lori's inquisitive facial expression. "Sorry… You may refer to us as angels…. Your daughter is an angel seeker… I understand that it has been difficult to see her struggle with her gift. She is still very young and one day she will be able to control it when she is older and stronger."

"Angels?... That is what you are?" Gabriel asked as he breathed in deeply. Gabriel looked at Michonne once again and nodded as she smiled. "I always believed that if I looked hard enough or prayed more… I would… I would see a sign, but this…. It is amazing to actually have a celestial being before us…"

"Yes, it's wonderful and all." Shane added sarcastically as he interrupted Gabriel. "But what about the huge asshole?..." Shane suddenly stopped talking when Michonne gave him a stern look. "I mean the huge… Guy… That attacked Lori and the kids?... The people that have been following us for some months now… Those people are no angels…At least, not the kind I read about in Sunday school… What are they?" Shane insisted as he breathed rapidly anticipating an answer he did not know he truly wanted to hear.

Michonne looked around as worry covered the faces that were smiling a few seconds prior. "I understand that you have seen what they can do. You are partially correct." Michonne confirmed as her gaze rested on Shane. "Those people are not people and they are not who they used to be… They are the Fallen."

"Fallen?... What do you mean?... Fallen angels?... They have powers too. I saw what they did to poor Jim, Dale and Jacqui. Making them into flesh eating monsters." Shane spoke as he looked down trying to keep from tears from exiting his eyes.

"They are demons?" Gabriel inquired as his eyes opened wide. "Aren't they?"

Michonne turned her gaze to Gabriel. "Humans have given them many names, but they were once angels. They were pure and bright spirits… They once believed, but now, they linger in the darkness and have fallen completely from Father's grace… They do have certain powers, but they are not all the same."

"What about our friends… How and why did they make them into monsters?" Carol asked with tears in her eyes.

"It is a form of possession of the body after the soul has exited." Michonne answered as she looked at the faces of her listening companions. Their eyes began to broaden, their brows began to cover with sweat and although neither of them wanted more information, they all knew they needed to know everything possible in order to be fully prepared. "It is an unfortunate tactic that the Fallen have used to create armies of the undead with hopes of vanquishing their enemies and ending the journey of Seekers and those that accompany them… I am so sorry that your friends' corpses were used in such a manner."

The room became quiet as the information received encouraged all forms of thoughts. Michonne looked at each one and knew that despite their current courage, there was fear brewing in their hearts. "I will go and inspect the exterior of the cabin to secure that we are safe. We must also search for needed supplies." Michonne was about to exit.

"So, you're our advantage?... Is that what you are?... A means to fight these demons and monsters?" Shane inquired as he placed his hands on his hips.

"I have been sent as the Seeker's defender." Michonne replied.

"Her name is Judith." Shane stated as he tried to contain his anxiety and other battling emotions with deep breathing.

"I do apologize…I do know her name." Michonne shared with a warm smile.

"So, we're fine with you right?... You can beat them all like you did with the huge guy in the woods?" Lori queried with an anxious smile as she nodded and looked over at a pensive Shane.

"I was sent to defend the…" Michonne looked at Lori and Shane and smiled. "…Judith, but her enemies are many and very powerful. Blake is a very powerful archangel and I merely stopped him, he will come back and there is very little that can deter him permanently."

"So, what are you telling us?... If you can't defeat him, then what are we going to do?... Why are you here then?" Shane stated loudly.

"Shane!... Please." Lori pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"I understand your concerns, but I assure you I will be here for Judith and all of you… And that is my mission… I will stop at nothing to protect you all." Michonne looked over at Shane and offered him a warm smile but he shook his head repeatedly and walked outside. Lori quickly followed.

Gabriel approached Michonne. "You are a defender?... What do you mean?"

"Father chooses and sends a defender to protect the chosen Seeker." Michonne responded.

"Father… You mean God?... Since when has this been happening?" Gabriel enquired.

"Oh yes, God… Well, that is how you call him. You humans have many names for him… Seekers were chosen ever since humans were cast from Eden. The first murder was not just random hatred from one brother towards the other. One was a Seeker and the other was possessed by Father's enemies to destroy his plan." Michonne's words almost left Gabriel speechless as his eyes and mouth were very ajar. He managed to gather himself to speak.

"Are you talking about Cane and Abel?... Was Abel a Seeker?"

_0_

Shane was pacing back and forth outside of the cabin. Lori walked up to him.

"Shane, baby talk to me." Lori extended her hands to gently grab his face so he can focus on her. "I know this is a lot, but we can do this."

Shane stopped his pacing and placed his hands on her hers and breathed in deeply and closed his eyes.

"Michonne is going to help us." Lori's words did not bring the comfort that she intended. Shane quickly opened his eyes and moved back leaving her empty hands in the air.

"Lori… Do you really think she… Or it… Or whatever the hell she is can help us?... Those things out there hunting us are beyond impossible to stop. I understand that she says she was sent and all that… But Lori… I just get this feeling she's no match for what's to come." Shane's ominous words were followed by a chill that came down his and Lori's backs almost simultaneously.

Lori swallowed hard. "Shane… We have to give her a chance… We have to trust her. I saw what she can do… And having her is a hundred times better than having no one at all like her with her abilities…. I am not going to fail my children, my family, our friends and those that we lost… We are going to fight… You hear me?... And she is going to help us!" Lori's words cut deep through to Shane's heart. Her unrelenting tears that she swiped away with one quick movement moved Shane deeply. He walked towards her to provide comfort, but she extended her arm towards him and showed the palm of her hand requesting him to stop. "I am not looking for a hug or for you to tell me that 'things will be okay.' I'm looking for you to fight for your children, your family and friends… For me!"

"Fight?... Lori, what do you think I've been doing?" Shane stated in a loud voice.

"Then keep doing it and don't give up!" Lori said her peace and walked back in to the cabin leaving Shane shaking his head as he squinted looking up to the bright sky.

_0_

Night had fallen upon them. Michonne was standing at the window keeping watch. Everything was quiet and the cabin was surrounded by sounds from nocturnal creatures and darkness. Michonne did not need to sleep as she kept watch but the other adults would alternate with each other to keep watch at other windows throughout the small cabin. The silence was finally broken with slow footsteps walking towards Michonne.

"Are you really an angel?" Michonne turned to answer the owner of the inquiry and saw it was Carl.

"I suppose I am… are you really a little boy?" Michonne laughed. Her smile was welcomed with a smile from Carl.

"I'm not a little boy anymore. I'm twelve years old." Carl corrected her with a false stern look that quickly returned to a smile. "So what's it like?"

"What?" Michonne inquired.

"You know… Being an angel. I saw what you did. Are you full of laser energy or something?" Carl asked with wide eyes and anticipation.

"I do have certain abilities given by Father, but I don't know if I can fully answer your question… What's it like being you and twelve?" Michonne asked the curious teen.

"I guess better than being eleven. I get to stay up later than when I was younger." Carl replied with a smile.

"Are you supposed to be up this later?" Michonne questioned with a side stare.

"Well… Maybe just a little…" Carl was interrupted when he heard quick footsteps coming from one of the back rooms. It was Carol running towards Michonne.

"She's having another one!" Carol shouted.

"They're here." Michonne stated in a low tone.

_0_

The group quickly gathered their belongings and rushed as quietly as possible to the van. Michonne kept watching everything to see if the enemy was approaching. Once everyone was in the van Michonne was to enter last, but was swiftly grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground. Michonne could hear that the ignition was on and some of the inhabitants in the van began to screams. Some out of fear because they knew that the enemy was close and others out of concern for her safety.

"Michonne!.. Come on!" Carl yelled as he tried to exit the van to help her, but was held back by Gabriel.

"Go!... I will follow!" Michonne yelled. Shane nodded and hesitated but knew he had to take the others to safety. Despite Carl's screams the van sliding door was closed and the van drove off.

Michonne stood from the ground. The darkness concealed the identity of the Fallen that grabbed her and through her to the ground. "Show yourself. Be valiant and show me your image."

Michonne's request did not go unanswered. From the darkness appeared a figure that slowly converted to a clear image of a woman with light skin, blonde hair and shiny bright blue eyes. "I see the image you choose to display… Care to show me your true self?"

"Who is it that calls upon me to show my natural form?... From here I can see that who stands before me is no archangel or warrior of many centuries… Tell me, why did He send you?... Surely, there are many more much stronger and more capable than you."

"I said; show me your true form!" Michonne demanded.

"Are you sure you want to behold what I mask?... You reek of purity and simplicity… You think you can fool me with your false confidence and firm words?... My true form will cause you to run in fear… Simple one." The Fallen mocked.

"I know you Andrea… I know your true form and it is you who should be running." Andrea smirked at Michonne's words and began to trot towards her but suddenly stopped when she saw Michonne reach behind her back and pull out a small ancient vial. Michonne opened it and poured a small amount of a red substance into her palm. She looked down, said a few quick words in a low tone and then looked up at Andrea. "You have used the elements of this earth to destroy many cities, you have taken many lives and you caused too much sorrow among man. I will not allow you to hurt the Seeker or those that love her… You are a Fallen and I condemn you to imprisonment for your actions." Michonne blew on the substance and it lifted off of her hand twirled in the air. It rapidly took the shape of a large tornado with howling winds and unyielding force.

"Noooo!" Andrea screamed and turned to run but the mighty winds surrounded her completely.

Michonne slowly walked up to her and looked at Andrea in the eyes as she struggled to set herself free. "I may be simple… But I don't scare easily." With those words Michonne left to meet up with the others as the winds covering Andrea converted into flames. Andrea was completely consumed and vanished leaving the night dark and silent.

In the distance Blake and other Fallen watched everything unfold between Andrea and Michonne. Blake stood with his arms crossed breathing heavy.

"I have never seen one of His angels do something like that before… Where does she get the ability?... She's not even an archangel." Martinez, one of Blake's soldiers stated.

"It appears that He gave her something to fight us with, but it won't stop me." Blake shared through gritted teeth.

"I'll destroy her!" Martinez demanded as he prepared his weapons. He suddenly stopped and looked up to the sky when they all heard something flying over them and towards Michonne's direction.

"Practice patience… Let's see how far she gets to live now." Blake said as he grinned.

"She doesn't have much time left, now that Rikart is following her… I hope he makes her suffer for what she did to Andrea." Martinez shared as looked on.

"Pity… I was hoping to have fun with that one." Blake chuckled. Blake and Martinez watched on as Rikart got closer to his target.

Michonne continued to run. She knew that she was being followed by one of the enemies, but she also knew that she could not lead him to the others, especially Judith. She ran through an open field, but needed to shield herself. She saw from her peripheral vision that there was an abandoned warehouse. She ran towards it. The door was locked, but with a swift kick, she broke it open and ran inside. It was abandoned, cluttered with rusty mechanical equipment used on farms and lots of dust and cobwebs. She hid behind a rusty plough. She hoped that the darkness and the machine can shield her as she figured her next move.

"I sense that you wish to avoid me. I appreciate your awareness to your limitations… Against me." Rikart stated as he walked in the warehouse without concern. He looked around and pushed whatever was in his way with great force that they went to the other side of the room crashing against the concrete walls. He was approaching Michonne and she knew she had to act quickly. She placed a hand on the plough and it turned on hastily. She turned it to face Rikart so it can charge towards him and create a diversion. She took the needed opportunity and ran to a window and broke the glass as she jumped out through it. The distraction was almost nonexistent as the plough came crashing through the brick wall making a huge opening. Michonne continued to run, but stopped momentarily to look back and saw Rikart emerge from the dust and falling bricks from around the large opening. He extended his wings in one swift movement and jumped off the ground towards her. He lowered himself to where she was and as she was running as quickly as she could, she was lifted from the ground in one swift moment. She was grabbed by one arm. She could see on either side of her the flapping of large black wings. She instinctively looked down and saw that the ground was far from her feet and getting further away. She could feel that she was held tightly. She needed to free herself any means possible. She closed her eyes and summoned all her energy and shot at one of the wings. The impact of the blast made her captor yell out in pain and before she could stop herself from falling hard, she was already on the ground. On her left side.

Michonne could feel the dirt jump up off the ground and land all over her after the impact. She sought for balance as she slowly stood. In front of her was a tall wired fence. On the other side he stood. Rikart had landed on his feet. He looked at his left wing and then rested it behind his back. He walked towards the fence where she stood. She placed her right hand on the fence to hold herself up and looked him in the eye. He stood right in front of her as the fence stood between them.

"I know you Rikart…I know your true self and I am not only here for the Seeker… I'm also here for you." Michonne's message caused Rikart to tilt his head and squint his eyes. He stance was no longer of a warrior ready to battle but of a vulnerable and confused being trying to comprehend the words that were just told to him.

"What do you…" Before Rikart could finish his question he heard a large vehicle pull up behind Michonne. It was the others in the van. Shane yelled for Michonne to duck and run to the open side car as the others shot at Rikart who continued to stand in awe of what was said by Michonne. Michonne did as she was told and rushed to the van. She limped all the way towards them and was pulled in by Gabriel and Carl who slammed the side door shut. Carol was driving and they sped away. Rikart simply looked up at the sky.

"Who is this messenger?" Rikart whispered and looked down.

 **_0_**

 **So, there are many secrets and many will be revealed in the next chapter. Why is Michonne there and why did she say those words to Rikart?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Betrayed

The van finally stopped at a remote gasoline station. Carl noticed that Michonne focused on her left leg. He could see that she favored it as she observed it in the vehicle.

"We should get you to a doctor." Carl stated which took Michonne out of her concentration over her injured leg.

"Oh, no child. I will be fine." Michonne smiled and then refocused on her wound. She touched the injured portion and a bright light came out of the palm of her left hand. She then opened the sliding door of the van and jumped out. She appeared to be fine as she stretched out her leg. She looked over at a wide eye Carl and they smiled at each other.

"You're indestructible?" Carl queried with wide eyes.

"I imagine I am when I am home with Father and the others… But we go through a transformation when we are here… On earth among mortals… Like yourself." Michonne shared.

"Like what?" Carl probed.

"We are partial flesh and energy… As you witnessed, I can be injured, but I can also heal quickly." Michonne explained.

Shane walked over to Michonne and was followed by Gabriel and Carol. He had a stretched out map in his hands.

"So, we don't have much daylight left and they're right behind us… Especially that big son of a bitch that tried to take you out." Shane stated as he looked at Michonne.

"The way he walked and carried himself… Is he some sort of general archangel or something?" Gabriel questioned.

"He is Rikart… He is… He was one of the greatest warriors in Father's army… He is of archangel status… He is also…" Michonne paused and looked away.

"He is also what?" Shane questioned as he took a couple of steps closer towards Michonne's direction.

"He is one of the few very ancient former Pure Lights." Michonne shared as the others looked and listened. "He was one of the first created by Father and stood by him when Father's second in command divided the kingdom. Rikart was a great warrior and there was no one that can vanquish him. He fought for our Father and led the casting of the Fallen along with other faithful archangels… Father would always talk about him… To me and the others that came along… Later…"

"But what happened?... Why is trying to hurt us?" Carl asked as he looked Michonne in her eyes.

Michonne took a deep breath and smiled at the teen. "Somethings may not heal."

"If you're telling me that he's been around for a long time and fought other angels and stuff… How strong is he?" Shane asked.

"There is very little that can defeat him." Michonne answered. Her response was received with worried glances, deep breathing and defeated stances. Shane put his hands up in the air and then rubbed his head.

"I understand your concerns… But I will not give up as well." Michonne stated loudly as she looked at each of her discouraged companions. Except for Carl, who met her gaze with a smile and a nod.

"We all know you're here for the long haul dear, but can you stop him and the others… or not?" Shane inquired as he swallowed hard.

"I can do many things and I will…"

"But you can't stop him." Shane interrupted Michonne's words as he shook his head. "We head east. We rest and continue." Shane turned, folded his map and walked towards the driver side of the van. Michonne stood watching as the others walked back to the waiting vehicle.

"Hey." It was Carl standing behind Michonne. She turned around to the smiling teen. "I trust you and we can do this together." Carl shared as he put his hand in his pocket and then stopped when he pulled out a chocolate bar.

"What is that?" Michonne asked.

"This?... Oh, it's chocolate… You don't have chocolate in Heaven?" Carl asked as he laughed.

"We do not need to consume nutritional substances as mortals do because…"

"Just try it!" Carl interrupted and laughed. Michonne took a small piece and put it in her mouth.

"What do you think?" Carl questioned with a curious side stare.

"This chocolate you mortals consume is extraordinary?... May I have more?" Michonne extended her right hand, palm up. Carl laughed and shared some more.

_0_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Shane asked as they pulled up to a quiet church in the woods of Georgia, off the roads.

"Father Matthew was my mentor when I was a young priest and I have always reached out to him when I needed help… He was always been there for me." Gabriel ensured Shane that refuge with his former adviser is the best option they have at the moment.

Shane parked the van and instructed Lori to stay inside with Judith, Sophia and Carl, but Carl refused and followed anyway. Shane, Gabriel and Carol exited the vehicle with weapons drawn and Michonne was standing firmly by their side. Gabriel slowly walked up the stairs to the front entrance and knocked. There is was answer and Gabriel tried again, but was met with the same result.

"I think we should just go." Shane insisted. Gabriel took a deep breath and reluctantly nodded. They turned to return to the car.

"Can I help you?" Despite the gentleness in the inquiring voice coming from the left side of the church, Shane and his armed companions pointed their weapons towards it's direction, making the visibly shaken older male wearing priest attire similar to Gabriel's, place his hands up in the air. "Please don't hurt me… I don't have much…But…"

"Matthew?… It's me, Gabriel… Please help us!" Gabriel's words allowed for his companions to lower their weapons and Matthew to lower his arms and take a deep breath of relief.

_0_

Michonne walked around the church checking the perimeter to verify their safety. Carl walked by her side. Shane carried a sleeping Judith in his arms as he walked inside with Lori. Gabriel walked side by side with Father Matthew as they spoke and Carol and Sophia followed behind holding hands.

"What happened?... You all look like you've been through a lot!" Father Matthew stated after his observations.

"It has been a long journey, but we are so happy to have found you… You had told me if I needed your help, just come looking…. So, here I am… Well…I mean, we are." Gabriel chuckled and smiled with glassy eyes.

"Yes, and you know I'm always willing to help… That poor child looks exhausted… Why not put her in the office. She can sleep on the couch. It is very comfortable." Father Matthew walked them over to his office and opened the door. Lori looked at Shane with a hesitant stare.

"Babe, you should rest a little too." Shane accompanied Lori to the room and placed Judith on the couch. Lori pulled a chair over to be closer to Judith. Shane closed the door behind him as he exited the room. Lori caressed Judith's forehead and softly kissed her. Lori sat back and in a few minutes she drifted off to sleep.

_0_

"So, you really came a long way… I hope you can rest and take a moment to breathe." Father Matthew stated as he motioned with his right hand for Gabriel, Shane, Carol and Sophia to take a seat on some of the empty pews.

"We're very grateful father. Gabriel has told us so much about you." Carol stated with a smile.

"Is it just you?" Shane asked as he looked around.

"No, not just me… Margaret helps me with the chores… She helps keeps things running." Father Matthew confirmed.

"It's good to have help… We can help too if needed." Carol volunteered with a smile.

"Thank you child… Help is always needed… And we all know what we must do." Father Matthew said as he looked towards his office door.

_0_

The office door opened slowly. A figure took a few steps toward Lori and Judith. The Shadow of the person hovered over them. Lori suddenly woke up and squinted as her eyes adjusted.

"Oh dear… I didn't mean to wake you." It was Margaret. She was a thin frame Caucasian woman with glasses and curly shoulder length hair. She stood over Lori and Judith with a smile and her hands on her side. She wore a long light blue dress.

"Who are you?" Lori asked as she looked at Margaret from her seated position.

"I am Margaret. I help Father Matthew clean up and keep things right."

"Oh… I thought he was alone." Lori spoke as she rubbed her eyes.

"She is so small." Margaret stated as she looked over at a sleeping Judith.

Lori looked at Margaret and tilted her head. "She's only six years old…" Lori looked over at her sleepy child and smiled. "But yeah, she should eat better… Sometimes it's so hard to make her eat…" Lori unexpectedly stopped talking when she looked up at Margaret and saw that her eyes became dark red and her smile had transformed into a malevolent grin. Out of Lori's view, Margaret produced a large dagger from her right side.

"So small, but yet… She will destroy us all!" Margaret ended her words as she lifted the dagger and held it with both hands over the sleeping child. Lori leaped up from her chair and charged the armed woman. Margaret fell back towards the door. The dagger was knocked out of her hand with the impact. Lori had fallen as well and was about to stand up and turn when she felt a strong grip hold on to her right ankle. She looked at her leg and saw that the woman held her tightly.

"When will you intolerable mortals ever learn?" Margaret spewed as she lifted Lori by her angle and then swung her hitting her against a wall, then ultimately falling to the floor. Lori landed with a loud thump.

She gathered all her strength and cried out for help. "Shanne… Michonne… Help!"

Shane and the others heard the cry and rose from their chairs. Father Matthew extended his arms at both sides. "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do that." Father Matthew looked at the others and provided the same evil grin as Margaret. His eyes also turned red.

"Matthew!...Why?" Gabriel asked as he felt the heaviness of betrayal enter his heart.

"There has been a war for centuries. Before any of you mortals were thought of… One day Gabriel, this war will end and the world will succumb to a leader… Which side do you want to be on?" Father mocked as he looked upon the tears falling from Gabriel's eyes.

"How could you betray me… Our Lord?" Gabriel questioned.

"Oh Gabriel… I'm tired of unanswered prayers… Aren't you?... Besides, this side is much more interesting." Matthew pushed his shoulders forward and tearing through his jacket he revealed large dark wings. He had hidden his existence as an angel from Gabriel all the years they were acquainted.

_0_

Margaret looked at Lori and laughed. "This cannot be stopped." Margaret turned towards the sleeping child. "Victory is ours…"

"Crash!" Michonne crashed through the window and tackled Margaret who flew with the impact and broke through a wall.

Carl followed behind. Michonne called out to Carl to take his sister and mother to safety as she battled Margaret. Margaret slowly appeared from the crumbling hole that once was a wall. She staggered towards Michonne who stood strong and ready. Margaret tried to stand but was visibly hurt.

"You are not a mortal… But yet I see injuries that are all consuming… Creature of the darkness, show me your true form." Michonne insisted as she reached for her vial to defeat Margaret.

"What you see before you is simply an image created to walk among the mortals in search of a seeker… He promised us amnesty" Margaret sarcastically laughed. "But all I became was a lurker in the shadows… His words were of hollow promises to keep an army that was never his… Now, I remain in an existence of torment and all I seek is peace…" Margaret fell to the ground as her skin and clothing began to evaporate before Michonne's view. The sole thing remaining was a shadow of something resembling an angel. She was in visible pain and appeared broken and decrepit.

Michonne walked up to her. "What is this?... Why are you like this?"

"I was once a beautiful pure light as many that had fallen, but possessing mortals drained me… Especially the ones of wicked spirit… It weakened me to almost non-existence. Now, I do as I am told, to remain in existence… But I have no more strength to continue or to even keep my facade. " Margaret looked up at Michonne. "Please do what I could not."

Michonne opened the vail and poured some residue onto the palm of her hand and blew it towards the fallen enemy. The contents surrounded the dying being and continued to consume what remained.

"Thank you… At all cost continue to protect the child… Seekers can help win this unforsaken war." Were her last words until she was no more.

"Bang!... Bang!" Michonne quickly turned to the noise of gun fire from within the church. She reached the pews and saw Matthew in his true form as he was lifting pews and tossing them at Shane and Gabriel as they shot at him. Carol and Sofia were hiding behind a huge piano on the other side of the room. Michonne looked at Matthew as he lifted a pew and pointed her open palms towards his direction. Energy came out and shot at him sending the menacing being across the room and through a wall. Michonne followed and repeated what she had done inside the church. Matthew fell once again to the ground, but every time he was back on his feet he appeared stronger and angrier. Matthew gritted his teeth and finally ran towards Michonne. She shot at him with her energy but he moved quickly out of the way and then flew up into the dark night. Michonne could not see him, but prepared the vial knowing that he will return. She looked up and around as she primed herself with a strong stance. Before she could react, Matthew quickly landed behind her and grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her on the ground violently. The impact knocked the vial out of her grip. Matthew charged at her and grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up as her feet dangled. He produced a large sword and looked Michonne right in her eyes.

"What are you supposed to be?... You're no warrior… Is Father so desperate he has chosen to send one of you to fight for him?" Matthew extended his arm as he gripped the sword tightly and was about to swing when he suddenly stopped. His hold on Michonne's neck was loosened and she fell to the ground. When she looked up she can see a sword through Matthew's chest. He turned his head and behind him was Rikart.

"Why?" Matthew asked.

"You're in my way!" Rikart answered as he moved the sword up and out of Matthew's body. He took another swing and cut off his head easily. Matthew's remains evaporated in the wind.

Michonne could see Rikart walking intensely towards her. She looked around for her vail.

"Bang!... Bang!" Rikart looked to his right to see Carl shooting at him, but the bullets were not doing anything to stop him. They entered his body and quickly came out, followed by rapid healing. Carl looked upon Rikart with wide eyes and mouth.

"Don't test me mortal child!" Rikart exclaimed and then refocused on Michonne.

Michonne saw the vail. She grabbed it just as Rikart was over her and grabbed her by her shoulders and lifted her to face him.

"What did you mean?... Why did you say those words to me?" Rikart inquired.

"Rikart…This is not you." Michonne replied.

"You do not know me!" Rikart insisted.

"Yes… I do." Michonne stated.

Rikart held his sword tightly in his hand. He grabbed the handle and breathed in deeply, but looked Michonne in the eyes. Suddenly, his eyes could not look away of her warm soft ones. Before he knew it he was simply staring at her entire face and his grip on her shoulder loosened. He set her on the ground and couldn't look away.

"Why did he send you?... I know what you are… And you are too pure to be here or fighting any wars." Rikart shared.

"I'm here because…"

"Bang!...Bang!" Michonne was interrupted by gunfire that was directed towards Rikart. It was Shane, Gabriel and Lori. They were trying to protect Michonne. Before Michonne could warn them that she was fine, Rikart turned and prepared his sword. He was about to charge towards the others when Michonne took some of her power and tossed it towards Rikart. It rendered him unconscious in a matter of seconds and he fell to the ground.

"Come on!... Let's go before the others get here!" Shane yelled as he ran up to Michonne and grabbed her by the elbow.

She pulled back and released his grip. "We're taking him." Michonne stated.

"What in the hell are ya talkin' about?" Shane shouted.

"He just tried to kill you!" Lori insisted.

"No, he did not and we need him." Michonne insisted.

"This is not up for discussion." Shane said as he looked around anxiously.

"We can't take him… We can't trust him...Or anyone anymore!" Gabriel cried out.

Shane looked Michonne in the eyes. "Listen… I don't know what is wrong with you and at this moment I don't give a left nut… But I'm taking my family and…"

"Shane!" Lori interrupted Shane and pointed to the ground. There sitting on the dirt ground was Judith who placed her hand loving on Rikart's right hand. She looked up at Shane.

"Daddy… We can't leave him!" Judith said and smiled. Shane looked at Judith with wide eyes. Gabriel was silent as he swallowed hard. Lori breathed deeply and Michonne smiled.

_0_

There is definitely much more to come!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Enters the King

Shane drove the van but would continually look over at Lori who sat on the passenger seat with her gun in her hand resting on her lap. Lori would look behind her and breathe deeply as she caught glimpses of the sleeping enemy on the floor of the van. Gabriel sat while pointing his gun towards the unconscious Rikart as did Carol. Carl would lower his gun every time he looked over at Michonne who sat next to Rikart with a peaceful grin on her lips.

"Don't lower your gun son… Don't ever underestimate!" Lori urged. Carl wanted to refuse but ultimately did as he was told.

"He is in deep slumber. He cannot hurt anyone of you." Michonne shared with a smile, but her words did very little to assure and calm her fellow companions.

"I know." Judith whispered and sat next to Michonne as she placed her small hand on Rikart's right hand. "He won't hurt us." Judith added. Shane shook his head as he continued to drive. The journey was shortly stopped near a small gasoline station. The group needed to gas their vehicle and buy food and other supplies.

Shane poured the gas and noticed a large RV for sale. Shane believed that it would be best to change vehicles hoping to lose the following enemy. Shane called out to Gabriel and pointed towards the RV. The two quickly walked over. Meanwhile, Michonne watched Rikart as he slept. Carl entered the van after getting some chips and refreshments from the small convenient store in the gasoline station.

"It looks like Shane is trying to trade this van for the RV. I hope he does it quick, we can't be out here too long." Carl said as he opened his bag of chips and offered some to Michonne. He noticed how she continued to look at the sleeping Rikart despite his offering of snacks. "Was he like… Your friend or something?" The teen inquired.

Michonne finally looked at the curious boy and smiled. "He was a great light among many and Father spoke about him all the time." Michonne answered as she grabbed one of Carl's chips.

"He was one of the good guys… Right?" Carl asked.

"He was like no other." Michonne answered with a warm smile.

"What was he like?" The boy asked with wide eyes as he sat back waiting for a story. Michonne watched the eagerness possess the young companion. "Besides, we have to wait for Shane to exchange the van for the RV anyway."

Michonne nodded. "He was a great warrior and could not be matched in strength, speed, commitment and loyalty. The Father knew that he would be the best leader in any way and so, he did. He led battles against the Fallen. He was victorious in everything. His victories and loyalty to Father made him the first choice to leave the battlefields and protect a chosen few."

"Chosen few?" The boy inquired.

Michonne looked into her young companion's eyes and offered a warm smile. "Yes, Seekers."

Carl smiled. "Like Judith?" The boy asked.

Michonne answered with a nod and continued to tell the beginnings of Rikart.

_0_

 _Narrated by Michonne:_

Watching Rikart return from battle and how all other Pure Lights admired him didn't give justice to the stories that were told. Then one day Rikart was quickly called off the battlefield and Father waited for him with a special assignment. Despite the many victories that Rikart had and other loyal warriors like him acquired, the Fallen found other ways to destroy and torment as humans became unknowing victims. Father decided to give gifts to a chosen few where they were able to see the enemy and even cast them out. It gave them equal footing in a battle that could only be won with exceptional abilities. Father knew that the Seekers would become targets and called upon many of his victorious warriors. Rikart was one of the first to be named. I remember hearing the stories Father would say about Rikart's victories and his loyalty, but when I actually saw him I could see why he was so admired. I saw him walk by from afar and he stood tall and strong.

It was many years ago, when kingdoms and great armies with swords and shields ruled the lands. A peasant family lived on a small farm trying to survive the harsh seasons. The father was Mendel Andrus and he lived with his young wife and new born son. One evening, after a long day of working on the farm, Mendel was finally able to rest his head next to his sleeping wife. The infant was near in a small wicker basket. Less than an hour of sleep Mendel was awoken by the sound of horses, screams and deep voices. Mendel quickly stood on his feet to see what the matter was when suddenly his front door flew open and six soldiers covered in metal armor along with sharp swords and shields.

"What…What is wrong and why are you all in my home?" Mendel questioned as he looked at the menacing soldiers. One soldier moved forward from the rest and presented a decree from the king.

"We are here by King Mordon." The soldier stated as he presented the document to Mendel.

"What?... What does the king want with me?... I am just a farmer and I have paid my taxes." Mendel insisted.

It was at that moment when his wife entered the room with child in her arms.

"You have a baby?... How old?" The soldier asked. When there was no answer the soldier took a couple of quick steps towards the confused mother. "I asked you a question woman. Use your useless tongue, unless you want me to cut it out! Tell me, when was the child born?" The soldier yelled as he grew impatient. His yells frightened the baby and he began to cry.

"He was born just before the fall began my lord." The woman answered as her tear filled eyes looked over at her concerned husband.

"Give me the child." The soldier ordered. The mother looked at his extended arms, his stern look and began to take steps backwards as she shook her head. "It is your choice if you do not want to comply with me. I tried to spare your miserable lives." The soldier ended his words as he unsheathed his sword and the other soldiers followed.

Mendel ran towards the soldiers as they followed his wife and was met by a piercing sword that went through his abdomen. It rendered him helpless as he fell to the floor watching his crying wife trying to flee the soldiers to no avail. She was trapped in her room and placed the baby in his basket and pleaded with them, but she was met with the same fate as her husband. Her body fell next to her son with her right arm stretched out and her fingers were close enough for her son to grab. The soldiers approached the unaware infant that looked up at them.

"As ordered by our King Mordon, you are to be taken from this world." The soldier that killed his parents raised his sword with both hands ready to plunge into the final victim that inhabited the home.

Just as the soldier was going to complete his appalling task he suddenly stopped and opened his grip on his sword. His sword fell to the ground and he is slowly lifted from the floor. The other soldiers watch as they gasped. The soldier turned his head to see behind him. He was grabbed by the neck by a large hooded being. The soldier opened his eyes widely and before he can say a word he was quickly tossed across the room knocking him unconscious. The other soldiers ran towards the large presence but it was too quick and too strong. They were all defeated and were left lying on the floor without the ability to move. The victorious figure moved closer to the infant and before it bended to retrieve him from the basket he revealed himself and removed the hood. He was Rikart. He took the child and began to walk out of the room and before he could completely exit the home he heard slight movement. Rikart quickly unsheathed his large sword and looked to find where the sound was coming from. It was a dying Mendel on the ground. Rikart approached the fading man.

"His name is…. Is Marcus." Mendel said in a tone that almost sounded like a whisper. Rikart nodded. "Please care… For…Him."

"The Keeper will forever be protected under my guardianship." Rikart stated without emotions but with complete truth in his words. Mendel took his last breath and Rikart left with the child.

_0_

Many years past and the baby had grown into a strong young man. He lived in the concealment of the woods along with Rikart. Rikart taught Marcus how to fight and survive. Rikart never parted from his side for eighteen years. One day as they practiced sword fighting they heard the quick trampling of horses. Marcus grew curious and ignored Rikart's insistence to continue practicing. From far, upon mountains they could see armed soldiers entering the neighboring villages, taking whatever they pleased. If someone opposed the soldiers they were left dead on the ground as their loved ones wept. Marcus breathed in deeply and shook his head. He had enough of what he was seeing.

"We cannot allow this to happen." Marcus said as he gathered his sword and began to walk.

"Do not take another step!" Rikart ordered with a stern voice. Marcus stopped but did not turn around.

"Those are innocent people being harmed and tortured. I know how to fight. You taught me well… But what good is it if I am to remain idol as others suffer?" Marcus asked as he looked down on the ground.

"You have been chosen to do something great and the Father will show you the way, but you are not to put yourself in harm's way for anyone." Rikart answered and proceeded to walk past Marcus. "Now I think it is time for us to head back before they find you… Marcus?" Rikart turned to find that the boy had left.

_0_

In the village there were all type of mayhem and sorrow. Marcus slowly surveyed the area as he approached with a sword in his hand. He could tell that many of the looting soldiers had left, but at that moment he heard screaming from within a home. Marcus quickly ran in and saw three soldiers. One was holding a beaten young man on the ground and two were trying to violate a young woman. Everything was stopped as they placed their stare upon the young man with the sword.

"My… The boy thinks he can stop us… He also needs to be taught a lesson." One soldier said as he laughed and threw the girl on the ground. He started to walk towards Marcus but stopped when Marcus slowly lowered his sword and tilted his head.

"I can hear you in there… I know who you are." Marcus said with wide eyes.

The soldier opened his eyes even wider and then looked over at his companions. "It's a Seeker!" Before they could flee, Marcus closed his eyes. After the passing of a few seconds he opened his eyes and revealed that they were covered in bright lights.

"You must leave those you occupy!" Marcus commanded and with great force the soldiers fell on their knees to the ground. The beings came out violently leaving the hosts motionless lying on the ground in great pain. The beings were moaning shadows on the corner. There was very little visibility to what they were. They appeared to be an emaciated human shape with broken or hollow wings. They appeared to be in pain as well. They limped, crawled and slithered their way through cracks, holes in the walls and an open window.

The woman quickly got up off the ground and ran to the waiting arms of her beaten companion. They quickly thanked Marcus and proceeded to run out. Marcus was about to follow when he heard one of them call out to him. He turned with his sword ready. It was the soldier that spoke to him. He appeared to be different as he sat up, cried and thanked Marcus.

"Thank you so much young warrior… You liberated me from a hell that I had been trapped in for so many years." The soldier shared as he wept.

Marcus lowered his weapon and gave the thankful man a warm smile.

"Marcus!... Marcus!" It was Rikart that came running into the home where Marcus stood watching the weeping man. "Are you alright?" Rikart asked as he checked the young man.

"I am fine, but there are more soldiers." Marcus wanted to continue the battle.

"Most of them are gone and those that remained have been dealt with." Rikart assured Marcus. "We must leave now!" Rikart insisted.

"Please… Don't." The soldier begged stopping Marcus from leaving and making Rikart concerned. "My kingdom needs you… I do not know what gift you hold, but I do know that my cousin, King Jared needs to understand that the enemy is like no other… You've seen what they can do. I was a simple collector of taxes and without word my village was overrun by Mordon's merciless soldiers…"

"Did you say Mordon?" Marcus interrupted with his inquiry. Marcus looked at Rikart who slightly shook his head slightly as he looked in his eyes.

"I suspect that he has crossed path with you before?" The soldier asked.

Marcus looked away from Rikart and once again looked at the soldier. "His soldiers murdered my family and tried to kill me when I was just a defenseless baby.

"Then you know too well what Mordon is capable of." The Soldier said. "He has done atrocities to many and has an incomparable strength. My cousin has a large and trained army, but they can never defeat Mordon. I am not a trained soldier and I could barely use a sword, but when they came to terrorize my village something took over within me and I had no way to fight back. I could see and feel everything I was doing and I couldn't stop it… You gave me back my life and for that I am always indebted to you… And it pains me to request more… But more people will fall victim of the same torment and others will perish as your loved ones did… Unless you help us…"

_0_

Against Rikart's wishes, Marcus assisted the pleading man to his cousin's kingdom. He formerly introduced himself as Asher Baron. He was a known tax collector in the neighbor villages of his cousin's kingdom. He did not particularly like his employment, but he was grateful to have had it. They arrived to the kingdom at a moment when all able body men were gearing up for the unstoppable war with Mordon's army. The rumors flew everywhere of how unstoppable they were and how they left dead everywhere they touched. Asher urged to speak with his cousin who was too busy speaking with his high generals about strategies and keeping the defenseless safe, but once one of the soldiers recognized Asher he unsheathed his sword and told him and his companions not to move. Rikart looked at Marcus and shook his head. He was about to unsheathe his sword but Marcus told him to wait.

"Please take us to your king… If you waste more time, more people will die and that is blood on your hands." Marcus stated with a stern look. The soldier looked at the three men and grabbed Asher aggressively by one arm.

"Come with me." The soldier growled.

Asher was bruised and battered from his encounter with Marcus and all the years of his body being used by the evil being. He tried to limp as quickly as he could to keep up with the soldier as they approached his cousin that stood near a large table covered with maps. Asher's legs could not hold himself any longer and he fell out of the soldier's grip to the floor. Marcus quickly assisted him and helped him to his awaiting and shocked cousin. King Jared's shocked look quickly turned to anger.

"Lord Jared… You must listen to what I have to say." Asher insisted as he held on to Marcus.

"Dear cousin or should I say traitor… Why should I even let you speak to me?... I should put you out of your misery." Jared stated as he looked at his cousin with disdain.

"I know you feel I betrayed you, but that was not me… I was taken over by a monster." Asher insisted. His words were met by a burst of laughter from the king and his surrounding soldiers.

"The only monster here is you and I heard about the things you've done to so many innocent." Jared looked at Asher's companions. "And who might you be?... Are you also going to add to my cousin's lies?... I warn you, my patience is very thin."

Rikart looked at his surrounding, standing ready and confident, he would never allow anyone to harm Marcus.

"Asher speaks the truth… I fought him and liberated him from the darkness that held him captive and if you don't believe him your entire kingdom may carry the same fate or worst. Eighteen years ago my parents were taken from me because Mordon commanded it." Marcus shared.

"Are you a prince… What have you that Mordon wanted you eliminated?" Jared questioned.

"Unlike you and your large army, I can see and hear his true force." Marcus answered.

"True force?... The monsters my cousin cries about?" Jared mocked.

Marcus stood strong and looked Jared in the eye. "Monsters that will make all men in your kingdom cry… All men."

Jared was taken aback by the boy's warnings and accompanying confidence in his words. He looked at his men and began to witness the look of concern appearing on all of their faces. He looked again at an unwavering Marcus. "I have a kingdom to lead and protect… I also have a family that I hold dearly to my heart. I know that Mordon has destroyed many kingdoms and broken many hearts. If what you say is true and you can bring us the victory and secure the safety of my family you will be indebted to me for all the years of my life.

Marcus breathed in deeply and looked over at Rikart. Marcus focused his gaze upon Jared and nodded.

_0_

Mordon's army came in the darkness. They were more in numbers than Jared feared. They consisted of people from other overrun kingdoms and villages. Mordon sat on his white horse from far and commanded his army to run in and break the thick wooden entrance. The enemy began to hit against the large gate and everything around it began to shake. Jared could feel the kingdom shaking. All of his soldiers were posted where they were supposed to be and began shooting the enemies with bowl and arrows from above, but it would do very little to stop the eager enemy from entering. In a matter of a few minutes the barrier that tried to keep the evil from entering gave way and the threat was in with all its strength and destruction. Many of Jared's men with prepared weapons fought back but they encountered an enemy like no other and they began to fall to their death by the dozens. Mordon's army was well in the kingdom and as they continued to move forward it was evident that they were trying to reach the king and his family. Mordon wanted Jared's kingdom to be another victory. As his army moved forward towards the king's known headquarters, a horn from a balcony in the far left was heard. Mordon's army of thousands suddenly stopped and looked towards the piercing noise. They could see a young boy with very little armor and a simple sword stand tall and confidant. One of Mordon's general laughed and shook his head.

"What does the boy want?... For your annoyance you will not have a quick death." The General said as he held his sword tightly in his left fist.

"I do not request anything from you… But I do ask the one within you to leave at once!" The boy commanded.

"What?... How do you know…?" Before the general could complete his question he saw the boy's eyes turn bright. In a low tone the boy said a few words asking for the being within to remove itself. The general along with many of the others around him began to scream due to excruciating pain as the beings possessing them began to forcefully exit their bodies. The boy continued as many more soldiers began to fall, but due to the number of the possessed it began to take a toll on the boy and he could feel himself becoming weak. The enemy could see that the boy was getting weaker so many of the one's still standing proceeded to go towards his location but were abruptly stopped when Rikart appeared swiftly and disallowed them to take any more steps near him. At that point is when the remaining fallen either began to leave their hosts willing or ran off with them. The lasting soldiers of Jared's army followed the enemies as they fled and took the ailing ones on the ground prisoners.

Rikart went to find the boy, but he was not in the balcony where he left him. In the kingdom's headquarters, Torin, Jared's greatest general entered in haste to tell his king that the enemy was vanquished but as he was reaching his king with a grin of victory he suddenly stopped when a large sword pierced through his back coming out from his chest. The sword was quickly removed revealing that it was Mordon. Jared was with his wife, son and daughter. He urged them to run back and hide as he fought Mordon. Mordon was much bigger than Jared and a better skilled fighter. He was known for winning all his battles, but there was something more about him that brought shivers down Jared's back and he could see it peeking through Mordon's eyes.

"You come here to kill me and take my kingdom… Tell me, am I fighting King Mordon, or another?" Jared asked as he readied his sword.

"You should not worry yourself about who challenges you… You should concern yourself with the sharpness of my sword… And when I am done with you it will also claim the life of your whore and your wretched offspring." Once Mordon was done insulting Jared he flung towards him with all his might. Jared fought back, and the swords connected multiple times. Mordon was able to hit Jared's sword out of his grasp, but Jared was able to acquire a shield and protect himself against the powerful swings. Mordon's strength was too much for Jared and his shield was removed from his hold. Mordon was amused by the defenseless man and decided to take his time like a cat playing with a mouse. He began to kick him and stomp on him and laughed as he heard the cracking of ribs.

"You may kill me… But your reign will one day come to an end." Jared stated through gasps.

"Says the loser." Mordon responded as he readied his sword.

"Out you forsaken creature!" A voice yelled from the door. Mordon suddenly stopped, dropped his sword and couldn't move, but with all his might he forced his head to turn and see Marcus standing there with bright eyes. Mordon tried to yell 'No' but was unable and with the command of departing, the being within began to come out accompanied by Mordon's screams. The dark creature fell to the ground and moaned as it crawled as fast as it could until it was met by Rikart's boots. Rikart took his sword and plunged it into the creature. It made a high pitch screeching scream and then dissipated. Mordon still stood motionless with closed eyes. He suddenly opened his eyes and looked at the boy, but before he could say a word his eyes widened when his sword entered his abdomen. It was Jared stabbing Mordon with his own sword.

"No!... Wait!" Marcus yelled but to no avail.

Mordon pulled the sword out and dropped it to the ground. Blood exited his wound and his mouth as he opened it to speak. "I saw too much and could not do anything to stop it." Mordon smiled at Marcus. "Thank you." Then fell to the ground succumbing to his injury.

Marcus looked down at the conquered enemy with sadden eyes. He looked over at Rikart that nodded at him and then returned the gesture with the same. Many of Jared's soldiers entered to find a slain Mordon and an injured Jared. They told their king with excitement about their victory and how the remaining enemies had fled.

"Make no mistake… This victory could only have been received thanks to one man." Jared said as his soldiers helped hold him up.

"You my grace." One of the soldiers blurted out with pride.

"No… Marcus… He can ask for anything and it will be granted." Jared shared.

"Thank you sir, but I am grateful that Mordon's army will not hurt another innocent again." Marcus replied. "Tonight your kingdom and many villages will be able to sleep once more." Marcus added. He provided a slight smile and turned to leave with Rikart.

Jared's wife and sixteen year old twins, who consist of a boy and girl, ran past Marcus towards the bruised king. The daughter whose name was Orchid thanked Marcus as she hugged her father. They could hear everything from where they hid.

Just as Marcus was about to leave, the king tried one more time to convince him to stay. "I have lost my best general and you have opened my eyes to an evil that I did not know existed among men. You also showed me the wonderful gift you behold… Stay and become my trusted general and my right hand."

Marcus turned and saw shocked faces among the soldiers that surrounded him. Jared was aware and did not care. He limped towards Marcus as he held his right side and placed his left hand on his right shoulder and looked at the young man that saved his kingdom and his family.

"You are young, but that plays on your favor… I will not be here forever and I hope that my children precede me, but I have more confidence that my kingdom will continue to stand and my family will live if you stay here by my side… I cannot see anyone taking that place …. Come and stay and whatever your heart wants will not be denied." The king pleaded with an eager smile. Marcus looked around and saw all the beauty that encircled him, but there was one beauty that caught his eye and it was a smiling Orchid. Marcus looked away for a few seconds but finally accepted with a nod and the king and his men yelled loudly with contentment. As many celebrated Rikart sighed deeply and from far out of everyone's view the king's son Ethan looked upon Marcus with dark and fuming eyes.

_0_

Many years followed the victorious night that placed Marcus in a high position with Jared. Marcus was such a skilled and confident warrior that he led Jared and his kingdom to countless victories. The kingdom was the riches, strongest and most well respected. Rikart continued by Marcus' side which also entailed that the victories were always certain to occur and remain. Marcus also became closer to Orchid who was older than Ethan by ten minutes. Marcus asked for Orchid's hand in marriage and Jared accepted with delight. The wedding was an affair that the entire kingdom celebrated. All were happy except of Ethan, whose hatred for Marcus grew stronger every passing year.

It was a cold winter when Jared had grown ill and he could barely get out of bed. His queen had expired a couple of years prior. Marcus and Orchid had a son they named Jayce. He was ten and had grown close to Rikart. Rikart began teaching him how to use a sword and shield as he had done with Marcus was he was a boy. Jayce did not have the gift that Marcus had, but he was just as determined and fearless.

Jared's remaining family gathered by his bedside along with all his trusted generals and advisors. The doctor declared that he would not past the night. The advisors of the king were preparing for his funeral and the succession of his thrown to his only son. Ethan barely stood by his father's bedside as his health began to deteriorate in the earlier months. He was too busy preparing his clothes and speeches. He also shared openly that he wanted the royal room's furniture to be thrown out and new exotic ones to be brought in from faraway places.

During Jared's final hours Ethan finally stood at the foot of the bed with very limited emotions. Jared raised his head with the little strength he had left to look at his son.

"Son… What do you see before you?" The King asked.

"Why do ask father?" Ethan inquired.

"What do you see?... Be honest." The King insisted.

Ethan took a deep breath. "I see an old man asking me a question with no answer to give."

Jared took his gaze off his son and looked over at Marcus who stood next to him and has been by his side since he fell ill. "Marcus… What do you see before you?" Jared asked.

Marcus gave Jared a warm smile. "I see my King." Marcus' words were followed by teared filled eyes.

Jared rested his head. "That is all I need." The king whispered and his advisor nodded. Less than twenty minutes later Jared took his final breath.

With tears in their eyes, Orchid and Marcus walked towards the large balcony from the King's room. There stood Ethan, Jared's trusted generals and his advisors.

"I believe words should be said about their fallen king and it should only be said by their new one." Ethan said as he began to walk to the front of the balcony.

"You are right Ethan." The oldest advisor stated.

"Sorry… Do you mean your King?" Ethan angrily tried to correct.

"No… You are not the king." The advisor countered and walked towards Marcus who met the man's gaze with wide eyes.

The advisor stood before Marcus and opened a large scroll and began to read. "By the powers and requisition of King Orillious Jared and signed by his own hand you are declared the new ruler and King of his Empire."

Everyone was left with wide eyes and opened mouths, but no one was more shocked than Marcus and Rikart who stood near watching all unfold. Ethan's eyes looked ready to come out of his head. He insisted on reading the scroll, but could not deny that the signature belonged to his father and the authenticity of the decree. The advisor looked over at the stunned crowd, walked over at Marcus and led him to the front of the balcony. "Here enters the King!" The advisor yelled.

In a matter of seconds the crowd began to cheer and shout and then as the generals, advisors and Orchid began to kneel the crowd followed suit. Ethan could not hold out and also knelt, and as his knees touched the ground so did his tears.

_0_

Ten years had passed and a hooded figure entered a pub one dark night. The hooded figure sat at a table and waited until a thin pale woman with dark brown hair sat on a vacant chair near him.

"Is everything prepared?" The woman asked.

"Yes… I kept my side of the bargain… Do not fail me!" The hooded figure stated with a deep male voice.

The woman smiled and stood from her seat. "You will get what you want but we expect the same." The woman walked away. The hooded figure stood and also walked away.

_0_

Marcus had become a king that believed in working with other kingdoms and lands and did not want to simply conquer for his ego. He was respected and quite loved by many and his kingdom reaped his rewards. All was good in the kingdom and Jayce was a young man. Rikart was always very present in the kingdom and by Marcus' side. Despite all the wonderful occurrences around them, they were unaware that there was true evil growing and plotting from far and a traitor was very close.

It was early morning and Marcus had awoken to a special day. It was his birthday and it was going to be a great event. Instead of a special dinner Ethan convinced Orchid to make a special breakfast and all of Marcus' generals and closes advisors sat at the table. The table was covered with a feast that was truly set for a king. Marcus sat at the head and before they can eat Ethan asked to make a toast. He clapped his hands and servers came in with bottles of wine. All were served except Jayce who did not like the taste of grape wine and preferred to drink something else and Orchid who drank cold milk.

Ethan stood and extended his glass. "I want to make a toast to my King… Marcus, may your name be one to remember even when you're no more." Ethan gave Marcus a huge smile that was returned in the same manner. Marcus took a drink and so did the others at the table.

Marcus looked over at his smiling son, his beautiful wife, Rikart who stood by the door, but close and all his men at the table. Marcus took a big breath and felt true pride. "I am truly fortunate to…." Marcus stopped talking when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He grabbed himself quickly and looked over at his wife who met his gaze with a concerned look of her own.

"Marcus… What is it?" Orchid asked. Before Marcus could speak the others at the table began to fall ill as well and scream in pain as they hit the ground. Marcus tried to stand but heard the distinctive sound of the emergency horn. It is something very unfamiliar for the kingdom for many years.

"Quickly… Go with Jayce!" Marcus told Orchid. She did not want to leave him, but she could hear the unseen threat coming. In the chaos dark figures began to fill the room. Rikart unsheathed his sword and started fighting as he prevented anything from reaching Marcus. Marcus' generals and advisors were succumbing to the mysterious ailment and blood exited their mouths, ears and nose. The same began to occur with Marcus. Ethan quickly grabbed Orchid's arm and pulled her towards him and insisted that she and Jayce follow him to safety. Orchid and Jayce were reluctant to leave Marcus but there were too many dark figures in the room and they knew they could not defeat them. Marcus yelled for them to leave as he stood tall, grabbed his sword and slowly walked behind a battling Rikart. Orchid and Jayce ran to hide with Ethan. Marcus took one last look at his family and then turned his gaze on the beings battling Rikart. His eyes turned bright and the beings stopped for a moment and took a few steps back.

"Rikart… Listen to me." Marcus grasp as he walked over to Rikart holding his pained abdomen.

"Go back!... I won't let them get to you." Rikart stated with his sword in his strong grip.

"Rikart… There is nothing you can do to stop my passing." Marcus said. Rikart turned to truly see the bleeding and dying Marcus. Rikart walked over to the injured man. "I have failed you."

"No… No, my dear friend… You have never failed me… You have given me more than I could have ever hoped for…" Marcus fell to the ground coughing and more blood came out from his mouth. "I am dying… Please… You cannot save me but allow me to save my son… If I perish you will leave… Please enter and allow me to…"

"No… That cannot be done!" Rikart exclaimed.

"Please… He is my son… He came from me and I ask you… Not as my protector, not as a friend, but as the one that saved me and raised me… Save my son…" Marcus asked with pleading eyes. Rikart looked at the enemy that got closer, he could see Marcus fading and he knew that once Marcus was gone his purpose being there would end. Rikart looked at the dying man and remembered the baby he rescued, the boy he trained and the man he had become. Rikart knelt down near Marcus and held his head up. "Marcus…ask it." Rikart said.

"Possess me…" Marcus whispered. In that instant Rikart became a great light and in one quick moment he entered Marcus. Marcus lay on the ground with his eyes closed. The dark figures in the room were quiet as they looked on. Suddenly Marcus' eyes opened and he stood with sword in his hand. Rikart was within. He could feel all of Marcus's emotions and thoughts. He could feel that great love he had for his family and his kingdom and the grief knowing that his end was near. The emotions were new and overwhelming, but Rikart fought through them as he looked upon the enemy before him. He ran towards them and ended every one before they could flee. After his victory over the enemy he went to check on Orchid and Jayce. He called out to them but there was no response. He finally found Jayce's locked room. With one kick the door swung open.

"Orchid… Jayce…" Not too far from the door lay Orchid and Jayce in a pool of blood. Standing next to them was a smiling Ethan.

"They should have drunk the wine." Ethan mocked.

Rikart exited from Marcus. Marcus fell to the ground. He gave his last breath with tears in his eyes. Rikart looked upon the scene and an unfamiliar feeling took over and he walked over to Ethan at a quick pace.

"Kneel before your king." Ethan insisted.

Rikart grabbed his sword tightly and impaled Ethan. He kicked Ethan off his sword. "You have no dominion over me!" And with one swing Ethan's head was no longer on his body.

Rikart felt another feeling come over him that he had never experienced. He fell to his knees and wept as he took in the entire scene. "Why Father?... Why this?..."

_0_

 _Present time…._

"What happened?" Carl asked when Michonne stopped. Carl noticed that Michonne was looking at an awake Rikart. Rikart sat up and saw the two onlookers.

"What did you do to me?" Rikart questioned Michonne.

Carl quickly got his weapon.

"No, don't… He won't hurt us." Michonne shared as she extended her hand motioning for Carl to lower his weapon.

"Why be so certain?" Rikart asked as he breathed in deeply.

"I know that the one that protected Marcus is the same Pure Light that I see before me today." Michonne stated.

Rikart had not heard Marcus' name mentioned in many centuries. He looked away as he thought about the boy he later understood was like a son to him. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Then you know nothing." He quickly exited the van. "You are fighting a losing battle. I am trying to spare you from learning as I did."

"Wait!" Michonne followed him in haste. She reached him and grabbed his arm. Rikart turned to face her, his angry stare slowly turned to a softer glare as he observed her face. She watched him and smiled. "Don't leave… Your victories were unmatched. Stay and help us."

"What the hell!... Carl get away from him!" Shane yelled as he ran towards them with his gun pointed at Rikart. Gabriel followed.

Rikart extended his right hand and slowly touched Michonne's left cheek. He turned his gaze to the others that were coming towards him and expanded his wings. He looked at Michonne once again. "Careful, there are many." He flew away.

Carl and Michonne looked up. Carl looked at Michonne. "Hey… I think he likes you."

 **_0_**

 **Thanks for reading and there is more to come!**


End file.
